The Perfect Day
by cdunbar
Summary: Edward's POV of the wedding day, up until the ceremony. Taken from page 30, Chapter 2 'Long Night', through Chapter 3 'Big Day' of Breaking Dawn. Written for the Twilighted Challenge, under the category of 'Joy'.


A/N: I wrote this for the Twilighted challenge, but wanted to share it with you guys, as well. I realize there are probably tons of stories like this floating around in fanfic land, so thank you for taking the time to read mine.

I hope you enjoy it. I really like writing from Edward's POV and plan to do it more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Knowing I wouldn't be able to see Bella until the wedding ceremony the next day made me unbelievably depressed. Jasper sent me a wave of calm, rejoining Emmett and me in the woods outside Bella's house.

_Better?_ Jasper asked me.

I nodded at him, grateful for the help that kept me from hurling myself back though Bella's bedroom window. Alice's rules were not something I wanted to break or bend so soon to the wedding. Who knows how she would retaliate for ruining her plans? I shuddered to think of the possibilities.

"Let's go already," Emmett growled, taking off into deeper coverage. _Do we really have to go through this every time you leave her to hunt?_

As it always did when confronted with anything about the future, my thoughts raced to the day when Bella would be like us. One day soon she could be joining me on a hunt. A mixture of dread and joy flooded my system. Jasper threw me an exasperated look and sped off after Emmett.

It was easy to see why Jasper was so fed up with me; I was a constant walking contradiction of emotions. My mind and heart couldn't reconcile their different reactions to having Bella by my side for all eternity as a vampire.

I cast one last look at Bella's window, and then disappeared into the night with Jasper and Emmett.

Hours later, sated and heavy with mountain lion sloshing around in my stomach, I found Jasper and Emmett waiting for me back at Emmett's jeep.

_Ready?_ Jasper asked me.

I nodded and hopped in the back, my mind once again drifting back to Bella. A wave of calm hit me unexpectedly. I looked at Jasper in surprise.

_Sorry. You were projecting some crazy lust that I didn't want to manifest while I'm stuck in a confined space with my brothers_, he explained, casually shrugging one shoulder.

I had not realized that was what my body was feeling, but imagining Bella in her wedding dress did make me more excited than usual. Not that I had seen Bella's wedding dress. Alice was the only one who saw her in it and I never received so much as a glimpse of it from Alice's thoughts. Stupid, Dodgey McDodgerson.

_Wow. Need to work on those comebacks. That was just sad_, I thought, trying to shake myself out of the funk I had been in since leaving Bella last night. Maybe I've been hanging out in Emmett's mind too much recently. That was more like something he would say.

I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that my emotions were going to resemble a rollercoaster today. I felt bad that Jasper would have to tolerate this all day.

Trying a different tactic to stabilize myself, I looked at Jasper.

"Anything important last minute details or instructions from Alice?" I asked lightly.

"She did say to make sure not to read anyone who happens to be around Bella when we get back. And stay away from her room at all costs. She mumbled something about your Volvo wrapped around a tree after that," Jasper said, a little too brightly. He always got a kick out of seeing Alice in her militant commander role.

Emmett snorted from the driver's seat. _As if he can stop himself_, he thought.

"I take offense at that statement. I can control myself today," I countered. "May God strike me down if I cause Alice one trepidation."

I wasn't stupid. I knew keeping Alice happy would, in turn, keep Bella happy. I could only imagine what sort of torture Alice was putting Bella though this very moment. I hoped she wasn't freaking out yet. And I really wished I could comfort her before the ceremony. Really, these rules were just ridiculous.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head and pictured only Bella. She was covered in a white, flowing gown, standing on the beach of the island I was taking her to for our honeymoon. I silently walked up behind her, not wanting to ruin this moment or how beautiful she looked profiled in the moonlight.

Before I could reach her, she turned around suddenly. A smile broke over her face at the sight of me. Her eyes were shining so bright with love and adoration it was almost like she was lit from within.

I pulled her into my embrace, my arms circling her small waist. I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest. It was heavenly. Her hands reached up and wrapped around my neck, pulling my head down. Staring into her warm brown eyes, I slowly inched closer until I could feel her breath against my lips. My eyelids drifted shut a half-second before I –

"We're back, lover boy," Emmett boomed from the front seat, shattering my daydream.

Inwardly I groaned, disappointed my daydream had only been that – a daydream.

"You going to tell us what you were thinking about?" Emmett asked, grinning at me as we walked up to the house. _It looked like you were in a trance._

"That's strange. I had no intention of telling you, now that you mention it," I teased him.

Emmett grumbled and went inside to find Rosalie. Jasper and I shared a laugh before Esme came out and found us on the porch.

"I'm so glad you boys are back," she said, smiling at us in greeting, "Edward, could you head out back and help Emmett finish setting up?"

"I would love to," I assured her, also agreeing to her silent request to keep an eye on Emmett and make sure he did what he was supposed to.

Stepping around her to head towards the back, I paused in the doorway upon hearing Esme's assignment for Jasper. She wanted him to retrieve Renee and Phil from the airport?

I turned back, keeping my face intentionally blank even though Jasper could feel my combination of surprise and anxiety. His thoughts exploded with jumbled worries and questions, but only voiced the foremost question on his mind.

"Is that wise? Shouldn't Edward get them? Even Emmett would be preferable," he said hastily, still unable to trust himself around large crowds, which the airport would have in vast quantity.

"Alice has already guaranteed everyone's safe arrival back here. You are apparently the only one who can collect Bella's mother and stepfather without an incident occurring," Esme explained apologetically.

I could hear the sincerity in her voice. She truly was sorry Jasper had to bear this temptation. I felt awful for the guy myself.

Knowing I wouldn't help matters and hearing Jasper's reluctant acceptance in his mind, I turned and walked through the flora-covered house to the backyard.

Flowers covered almost every flat surface out here as well and lights were strewn in and around the reception perimeter. Alice had outdone herself once again. But I knew the elegance and beauty of the decorations would pale in comparison to Bella.

I wished fervently I could join her and calm the nerves I was positive she felt by now. I focused intently to Alice's mind for a split-second, ready to pull my attention away at the first sign of Bella in her wedding dress or some other image Alice did not want me to know about.

Reassuring myself that Bella was okay since Alice's mind was occupied with checking off a to-do list, I threw myself into the job at hand and tried to drown out Alice's and everyone else's thoughts with the continuation of my daydream.

Only a few more hours now…

I was finishing up getting dressed in my room when I heard Jasper return with Renee and Phil. Chuckling at Renee's hyperactive thoughts, I headed downstairs to take my place in front of the guests.

I heard several people commenting on my obvious joy, but I ignored those that thought Bella and I were too young to get married. She was the only one for me, and as long as she felt the same way, I was going to be joined with her today for the rest of our existence, whether our guests were happy for us or not.

_You ready for married life, bro?_ Emmett asked me, grinning. _Or are you just ready for tonight?_

My eyes narrowed at him for a split-second, warning him to behave.

Jasper sent out a relaxing calm to the guests and wedding party. I quickly glanced in his direction. He shrugged, replying to my look by thinking, _The natives were getting restless_.

I knew it was more for my sake than theirs. Every second brought my beautiful bride-to-be closer to my side. I was thankful my cold heart could no longer beat because otherwise it would have given out by now.

Rosalie breezed down the stairs and went to the piano. Soft music surrounded us a moment later, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Taking in deep breaths, I tried to steady myself. It didn't matter that my lungs no longer needed air; my body stopped listening to reason minutes ago. I was so full of nerves, happiness, and exhilaration, my body was slightly shaking and humming from the effort it took to stand in one place.

Then my breath caught in my throat. My angel appeared at the top of the stairs, clutching Charlie's arm. There was a collective gasp from the guests and a flood of 'she looks so beautiful' and 'wow's from their thoughts. All of that barely registered with me as every cell of my body focused on the love of my life, who was descending down the stairs slowly, determined not to fall or stumble. My love for her poured out of me, increasing with every step she took toward me.

When Bella reached the bottom, she looked up, searching for me. I held still, never looking away from her face, until her eyes found mine. Her love for me was written all over her face. I felt a grin of absolute euphoria break over my face. Her eyes widened a little and glistened.

She was perfect… and all mine.

I felt the urge to skip and jump around, yelling at the top of my lungs that I was the luckiest man in the world. I was finally going to have Bella as my wife. This moment was the happiest of my life, but I knew every moment with her would overshadow the previous as the best moment of my life.

How could it not, with her by my side?

She was my other half and at last we would be united.


End file.
